Gravattack (Earth-68)
This is the version of Gravattack that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Gravattack is a Galilean from the planet Keplorr. His Ultimate form is Ultimate Gravattack. Appearance Gravattack is literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are tan with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with green stripes and a green belt with white stripes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. When used by the Intellectuary, his right eye is chipped off. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Gravattack. He can create and fight with gravity balls, which can range from small fast ones, to large powerful attacks. Weaknesses Same as canon Gravattack. If attacked while using his gravity powers, it can disrupt his attack. He is vulnerable to electricity. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Gravattack was unlocked when Brago grabs the Omnitrix, allowing it to scan his DNA. It was the first Omniverse alien to appear. Appearances By John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by clone 1) * John Smith 10 Christmas Special (x2) By Ultimate John * The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) * Out of Luck * The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) * Trip to Naboo * Reunion (John Smith 10) By Metal John * Metal John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Manipulation (first re-appearance) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (x2) By John * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (with a broken arm) Phantom Watch By John * The Sixth Round (first re-appearance) * Castle Maze * Ultimates (John Smith 10) By Bioids * The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By John 10,000 * His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) * His World Part 2 Spacewalker * Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) (x2) * Republic City (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts * Halloween Town (first re-appearance) * Twilight Town * Phantom of Twilight * Merciless * Revenge of Darkness Omniverse By John * It Was Them (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Have At Thee! (goes Ultimate) * Two of Everything By Intellectuary * The Conqueror (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Ultimate John * The Collection Dimension 10 (Ben 10) Gravattack is an alien used by Ben Tennyson. Spacewalker By Ben * A Little Like Home (accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Kingdom Hearts By Zexion * Hollow Bastion By Phantom X * End of the World Part 1 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Gravattack first appears being summoned from the black materia, having the power to summon a meteor to the planet and destroy it. Appearances Summoned by Rob Lucci * Illusions By John * Friends (JSXFF) * Sister Ray * Phantom's Wrath Part 2 Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Gravattack is first used after it is unlocked by John Smith. Appearances By Jane * Lord of Chaos (first appearance) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * D'Void (Jane Smith 10) * OTTO Motives (Jane Smith 10) By Janezarro * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, uses its powers without transforming into it. By Samurai * Lost Family Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Gravattack is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it's not used directly, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Gravattack is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By Jane * Love is Strange * Omni Crew Origins: Eon By Samurai * The Blind, the Deaf, and the Functional Mute By Janezarro * The Imperfect See also * Ultimate Gymosis * Grafista Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Gravity Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:Giant Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Earth-68 Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Omnimania